The present invention relates to a system which ejects or propels projectiles and particularly to a system wherein the explosion within the ejection system is controlled.
It is commonly recognized that weapons and fire arms utilize bullets that are comprise a projectile, gun powder, a primer to ignite the gun powder and a casing which retains these three elements in a compact unit. To fire the weapon, the primer and powder are ignited and the projectile is propelled from the barrel of the weapon. Thereafter, the casing is ejected and another bullet is placed into the barrel from a magazine that stores a plurality of bullets.
This prior art system is limited in that the explosion of the powder is always uniform. In some cases, it is desirable to affect the explosion which propels the projectile from a weapon. The present invention fulfills this need.